I'm Always Next Door
by R5Auslly
Summary: Austin is 23 almost 24. Ally is 23. They are both done with college and stuff. Austin works at the Melody Diner while Ally works at Sonic Boom. They don't know each other,YET. What happens when they bump into each other? What happens when they know that both of them love next to each other? Will there be an Auslly romance brewing? Read it's fun!
1. Right Across from Each Other

**A/N: Okay,here is my new story and I hope you guys like it. I already have four chapters ready and I'm absolutely proud of myself.**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

My name is Ally and I'm 23 years old. I went to college at Miami University and finished with a masters in songwriting. I now work at my dad's store,Sonic Boom. Well,I'm basically running it myself. He is in the hospital right now because he had a heart attack. All I'm happy for is that he's alive. My mom is still studying Africa. So,really I'm just here by myself.

"Guess who got a job at Chester's Type?" Oh yeah,that's who I forgot. Trish is my childhood friend. She can be bossy though. Besides that,she's a great best friend. She stuck up and comforted me when my ex-boyfriends used to just try to use me but I wouldn't let it happen.

And the truth is,I NEVER had my first kiss.

I try but I always found out that my boyfriends cheated on me. So,it never happens. I used to date Dallas,Elliot, and a bad boy named Chris. I always found my way around them.

"So,Ally do you wanna hang or what?" Trish asked evily. See,Trish always thought that there was somewhere out there for me that wouldn't use me. To be honest,I like my guys brunette. That's why I went with Elliot,Dallas, and Chris.

"Yeah,but you have to wait-" I paused to check my watch. "5 hours." She pouted then sigh.

"Well,I'll see ya Alls." She gives me a hug and walks out.

I can't wait until the store closes because its so boring right now.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I'm Austin Moon and I'm 23 years old. Though,I'll be 24 in some months. I went to college at Miami University and finished with masters of performance. I now work at Melody Diner though sometimes it gets on my nerves. My mom is at home probably with some friends and my dad is nowhere to be found. He divorced my mother and just dissapeared so we don't know where he is. I'm just glad to have a mother that is very helpful.

"Alright guys,my shift is over." They all wave goodbye as I walk out Melody Diner.

I was about to walk all the way to my apartment but I seen a red head chasing after some doves. It can be none other than my best friend,DEZ. "Hey Dez!" I run over to him.

We do our 'what up' handshake. "So what's been going on for you?" I shrugged and shook my head.

"Nothing." I sit on one of the closest benches. "Wow,the view is actually amazing out here. I wander why I never came out here?"

Dez chuckled. "Um...because you never had a girlfriend to do it. Duh!" I felt hurt after that. How could Dez say those type of things?

"Um...I'll see you around." I tell him as I get off o the bench. "You wanna spend the night at my apartment tomorrow night?" He nods and I walk off.

I'm so happy to go home because I just want to fall on my bed being carried to a deep sweet sleep.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I locked all the doors in Sonic Boom and make my way all the way back home.

I walk slowly up the stairs careful not to fall. I was almost up the steps until I tripped over one making all my items in my purse fall out.

"I'll help you." I hear someone behind me say. I turn around and smile. I couldn't help but see how cute he is. He has beautiful eyes and his hair is golden blonde. It's so cute.

He bends down and pick some stuff up. We were almost done picking everything up when I said, "Hey I'm Ally." I stretch my hand out for him to shake it.

He looks up and smile. "Austin." With that,he shakes my hand. I smile.

"That's a cute name for a cute boy." I realized I said that so I covered my mouth.

He shakes his head laughing. "No,no don't be embarrassed. I think you're cute too." He smiles. That smile was so attractive. "I'll see ya right. You live in this apartment?"

I nod my head. I point to my door and his eyes almost popped out. "Hey! I live right across from you." He turns to me. "Maybe we'll see each other more often." I nod my head.

He chuckles then comes over and hugs me. "Wha-why did you hug me?" He releases.

"I just felt like it." He tells me. "Because I made a new friend today." And with that,he walked to his apartment door. I smiled at the thought of us living right across from each other.

This may be more fun after all.

**PART 2**

**Austin's POV**

I just met a girl named Ally yesterday. She was cute well more like beautiful. She even said I was cute. Could she be falling for me?

_Ding Dong_

I ran to the front of my apartment and opened the door and there she was. "Oh hey! I was just...um...I needed to know if I could borrow some sugar. I need it because I'm making...um...some Kool-aid."

I chuckle at how nervous she seems. "Oh...sure!" I gesture for her to come in but she shook her head.

"Um...I'm probably best out here." She continues on. "I don't want to invade your privacy or...something." I just shook my head in nonsense.

"Ally...you got it all wrong." I tell her. "But if you don't want to come in...you really don't have to." I walk away from the door and into my kitchen. I open the cabinets and dig my hand all the way to the back for my sugar. I took it out and walked to the door. I stick my hand out. "Here." Her eyes widened.

"No,no...no...I shouldn't." She tells me. "It's your sugar. I don't want to take it all-" I cut her off by laughing.

"Alls...I have more just take it." She hesitantly but takes the sugar. I nod my head in agreement. "So...I'll see you later in life or something like that. Wait! Do you want to go to the Fair tomorrow? I have two tickets but my best friend dropped out because of feeding Mr. Whiskers or something. So,do you want to join? I wouldn't want to be there all-"

She cuts me. "Austin,yes...I'll go." She smiles at me and I smile back.

"Okay then." I tell her. "I'll come pick you up from your door around...lets say...five o'clock." She looks up like she was pondering.

Then she nods her head. "Okay...that'll work." I smile once again. God Dammit! I got to stop smiling. She smiles back. Oh my gosh she is so cute! She waves bye and walks away from my door.

I peep my head out to see that she got in safetly and once done. I close my door and slide down the wall.

"This girl is going to be the death of me." I sighed as my doorbell rung again.

I stood up and opened the door. "What's up buddy!" I tell my best friend as we did our 'what up' handshake. I gestured for him to come in and he gladly accepted. "So what do you want to do tonight?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe watch a movie or something." I nodded and shrugged before making my way over to my movie rack.

"So,I have Friends with Benefits...Grown Ups 2...The Amazing Spider-" I couldn't even finish.

"Spider!" Dez jumped up and looked around scared at the fact that I said 'spider'. I chuckle to myself.

"No Dez." I tell him while putting a conforting hand on his shoulder. "I was about to say Spider Man." He jumps when I said that too.

"There's a man that's a spider." Dez shrieks. "Ahhhhh! I got to go hide." And with that,my best friend was out the door.

"Well...that went well." I shrugged and sat on my couch. Suddenly,I hear a knock from my door. I get up and answer it. "Oh hey Ally...you okay?" She nodded her head and I gave her a smile.

"Do you want to do anything?" She asked me. I hesitantly nodded my head. "Um...my friend Trish wants to meet you." And with that,she grabs my hand and in about ten seconds-we are in her apartment. "Triiiiiiiish!" She shouts. Suddenly,I short Latino girl stand in front of us.

She holds out her hand. "Trish De La Rosa and you?"

I answer. "Austin Moon." She smiles and I shake her hand but suddenly I feel it twist. I shriek in pain. "Ow,ow,ow,ow,ow,ow,ow,ow." She brought me down to her face.

"If you ever hurt my best friend." She continues while staring in my eyes angrily. "I will literally cut your arm off." I gulp at her words.

She lets go and skip off somewhere. I turn to look at Ally,who just shrugged. "So,what do you wanna do?" I absolutely already had something in mind.

"Why don't we have a movie night." I suggested. It took her a while but she finally nodded. I led her to my apartment door and we went in. "Okay so do you want to watch...-" She cuts me off.

"Do you have The Notebook?" She asked. I look up and smile at her while nodding. I put it in and walk to the couch right beside Ally.

At the End of the Movie

I look to my side to see Ally crying her eyes out. "You okay?" I asked very concerned. Even though we just met yesterday,I still feel like I should be protective over her. Plus,that Trish girl scared me.

"Yeah...it's just that last part was so good." I smile at how Girly she was being. I never saw a Girly girl before,I always used to hang out with sporty girls.

Weird huh?

"OOOH...my turn to pick." I eagerly got off the couch and picked the DVD that I was looking for. "Got it!"

I popped it in. "Um...Austin...I don't like scary movies."

"Don't worry." I told her. "I'll protect you." She just nods slowly. I smile at her cuteness.

Halfway in between the movie,Ally is hiding into my chest. I just scoff and co tinge on with the movie.

At the end of the movie,she's sound asleep. To be honest,she looked so cute.

* * *

**A/N: Okay towards the end,I almost stopped writing. That is why I wasn't giving any clarity.**

**Anyways,if you liked this chapter put a (*) in your message box and REVIEW!**

**If you don't put a (#) in the message box and make your REVIEW**


	2. Deepest Secrets

**A/N: _Christmas_ is only like 4 months away.**

**There will be only 5 Stories from me that will be for _Halloween_.**

**1) NOW [One Huge Event]**

**2) RT Bundle [2-Parter]**

**3) IAM 2 (Coming October 12th)**

**4) TSHD [3-Parter] *One huge Comeback***

**5) APRLS **

**There will be 4 Stories from me that will be for _Thanksgiving_.**

**1) APRLS [2-Parter]**

**2) TSM (Coming this November)**

**3) IAM2**

**4) MDART (Coming Next Month)**

**There will be 4 Stories from me that will be for _Christmas_.**

**1) IAND**

**2) APRLS [2-Parter]**

**3) TSM (Coming this November)**

**4) RT Bundle [2-Parter]**

**Enough of my rambling! Here goes...IAND: Deepest Secrets**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

_I'm the girl in the corner of the room_

_The one you never notice_

_Getting lost among the stars in the sky_

_Like a picture out of focus_

_Im the sun in your eyes yet you don't see me_

_I wear no disguise but you don't see me_

_I'm a total surprise and you don't see me_

_Im so agonized yet you dont see me-_

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I scream when I feel a hand touch my shoulder.

I turn around see...AUSTIN. "Oh...um...Austin, how did you get in my apartment?" I asked as I stand up from the piano. He smiles. "Oh...you suck at hiding your keys. Most people hide their extra key under the mat, so that wasn't a good choice." He finished and I nodding while shrugging. I sighed as I walked back to the couch that I was in my living room. Austin sat beside me smiling. I smiled back awkwardly. "Oh...do you want anything to drink?" I asked him. He nodded. "Okay...so that'll be a Pepsi for you and a strawberry fanta for me." I said as I walk to the kitchen. I look on my counter and see styrofoam cups. "Perfect." I say and grab them. I open my refrigerator door and poor some soda into it.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Austin, can you get that?!" I call out.

A few minutes later, a raging Trish almost knocking the glasses of soda out of my hands. "Trish! Watch where you're going." I scold her. She looks at me with venom in her eyes. "Okay what did I do?" I ask. She walks up slowly to me so we are toe to toe. "Ally Dawson...why is there a boy in the house?" She asked. I gave her a confused look. "What...I can't have a man in this house without you being protective of me?" I asked sarcastically. She shook her head with a mad look. "Ally, you don't understand." She continued. "You see...I'm trying to keep you from any of that couple drama because boys would end up leaving you." She looked down to the ground as she continued. "Because they always do." She said softly. I shook my head with anger. "No! For one, me and Austin are not dating. Number two, we're just friends...well I think." I said. She nodded then sighed. "Alright...I came here to ask you if you wanted to come with me to California this weekend but I see that you and your boyfri-I mean friend...is having a good time." She says then my phone buzzes.

I pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Auntie Ally."

"Oh hey Alex! It's a surprise to talk to you."

"Yep."

"So, why a are you calling?"

"Oh...can I spend the night at your house this weekend? I'm bored here."

"Oh..okay. Where are you?"

"I'm at Mommy's house."

"okay...I'll pick you up later."

"Yes ma'am."

"okay bye."

"Bye Auntie Ally." He hangs up.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Austin, can you get that?!" Ally calls out from the kitchen. I nodded my head even though she couldn't see it. Then I called back out, "Yeah!" I get up and walk to the door. I open it to see a black-haired girl. "Um...I thought this was Ally Dawson's apartment number. Well, sorry...see ya." She stated turning her heel and walking away. Wait...Ally. "Hold up! This is Ally's apartment." The girl turned around and eyed me strangely. "Ally Dawson...having a boy...in her house?" She asked pausing every few words. I nodded. "But, I'm no boy. I'm a full grown man." I told her. She grew furious and she ran past me and into Ally's apartment.

I sit in the living room and sighed. This was just relaxing no matter what. "Alright, so I'll call you when you get land." Ally tells the black-haired girl. It's strange that I don't know her name. "Hey!" I call out. Both girls turned to me. "Um...what's your name?" I asked the black-haired girl. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Trish." She said and slowly walked to me with anger in her eyes. "And if you ever and I mean ever hurt my best friend, then you would wish that you hadn't." And with that, Trish was out the door. I turned to Ally. "Woah...talk about anger issues."

"I heard that!" Trish called back from the hallway.

Dang it.

_Later on that Day_

I left Ally's house around noon and came back at five. It's six right now and we are just watching Grown Ups. Then we are going to watch the second one next. "Ally...you ok?" I ask her as I see her tear up. Wait! This isn't even a sad movie. She nods. "This just makes me think of some moments back then when I was little. Ya know?" She tells me. I nod. "Yeah." I get the remote and turn off the television. "Okay," I say turning to her. "Lets play a game." I said. She looked at me wierdly. "Okayyyyy which one?" She asked very innocently. I smiled. "Okay...how about we play Deepest Secrets." I said and she thought for a minute then nodded. "Okay, so a one person asks the question and the other person answers it." I said. She smiled but shook her head. "Nope...the person who asked the question has to aswell." I sighed. "Come on Ally. That's not the rule of the game." I whined.

* * *

**Ally's pov**

"Come on Ally. That's not the rule of the game." Austin whines. Wait! That makes me think of something. "Austin weren't we supposed to go to the fair to the fair today?" I ask him. His eyes widened. "Oh my gosh!" He continued. "I totally forgot. I'm so sorry Ally." I nodded while laughing. "It's okay." I said and clapped my hands together. "Okay, so I'll go first." I said.

"What's the most Embarrising thing that you've ever done?"

"Oh...um...It was our family reunion last year so I volenteered to be the cook. It was amazing by the way. Anyways, I was finished cooking and we all sat at the dinner table. We all dug in but the minute they did, the little ones spit it out. Then they started saying 'eww'. The adults just laughed while the kids kept saying that the food was the worst they ever tasted. The only kid not to say anything was my niece, Ashlyn." (A/N: Can come in handy next chapter)

I smiled. "You got a niece?"

"Ah-ah-ah...you gotta tell me your most Embarrising moment."

"Okay...um, when I was jogging with Trish and my ex-boyfriend-"

"Wait! Ex-boyfriend?"

"Yep...but let me answer one question at a time."

"K"

"Anyways, we were jogging down the sidewalk when I slipped on a banana. Since there were people there, they laughed at me. Jake didnt even get up to help me. He just laughed. I sat there and grew red as a tomato. Trish finally helped me up and we both ran to my apartment. Seconds later...my doorbell rung. Jake was there holding some flowers. I smiled and took them but was suddenly interuppted by a laugh. It was Jake. Him being an asshole-"

"Wait! The Ally Dawson curses?"

"Shut it! Anyways, I broke up with Jake only to find out that he was double dating. I mean that he had another girl. So, yeah."

Austin sighed. "You ok?"

"Yep. You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Haha! It's my turn because you asked that question."

"What? No fair!"

"Um...k!"

"Fine...your turn."

"Good. Um...do you have any kids?"

"No. You?"

"Nope."

"Okay my turn. Do you have any nieces or nephews?" Austin aske me.

"Yeah...a nephew."

"Gosh. I always wanted a nephew. I got a niece. Ashlyn."

"Ahhhh. Alex (A/N: will come in handy next chapter) is my nephew's name."

"Ok...so back to this. What is your favorite color?"

"Yellow because its awesome and I'm awesome."

"Mine is red."

"Ewww...the devil color."

"No. I think it's a good color. Not all colors represent evil."

"No I said devil color because I hate it. Ugh...disgusting."

"Okay...back to the game. What's your favorite movie?"

"Um...Romeo and Juliet." (A/N: haha that's Ross's aswell.)

"Mine is The Notebook."

"Aww awesome...but you're such a crybaby."

"What am not!"

"Are too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"AHHHHH SHUT THE HELL UP WILL YA!" We both hear from the wall.

"Yep...that was Mrs. Bankster."

"Yep."

"Okay lets finish our game."

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. That was the first chapter of my two chapter presentation.**

**Okay thanks for all of your reviews.**

**The next one will be updated tomorrow**

**I only got (#) one of them from a guest but when it comes to guest critizing, they're just mean.**

**Anyways, meet you in the next one.**

**R5Auslly**


	3. Niece & Nephew

**A/N: Haha!**

**Here goes one old long now for you. Well...it's 2,000+ words but you get it.**

**Um...thanks guys for all of your reviews and stuff. On the next two chapters, I will congratulate you guys on it. I mean like visibly tell you guys.**

**Anyways, until the end of the story-**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Okay so like last night was the bomb! After Austin left, I got in my car and sped to get my nephew.

_[Flashback to last night]_

"Ah-ah-ah...you gotta tell me your most Embarrising moment."

"Okay...um, when I was jogging with Trish and my ex-boyfriend-"

"Wait! Ex-boyfriend?"

"Yep...but let me answer one question at a time."

"K"

"Anyways, we were jogging down the sidewalk when I slipped on a banana. Since there were people there, they laughed at me. Jake didnt even get up to help me. He just laughed. I sat there and grew red as a tomato. Trish finally helped me up and we both ran to my apartment. Seconds later...my doorbell rung. Jake was there holding some flowers. I smiled and took them but was suddenly interuppted by a laugh. It was Jake. Him being an asshole-"

"Wait! The Ally Dawson curses?"

"Shut it! Anyways, I broke up with Jake only to find out that he was double dating. I mean that he had another girl. So, yeah."

Austin sighed. "You ok?"

"Yep. You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Haha! It's my turn because you asked that question."

"What? No fair!"

"Um...k!"

"Fine...your turn."

"Good. Um...do you have any kids?"

"No. You?"

"Nope."

"Okay my turn. Do you have any nieces or nephews?" Austin aske me.

"Yeah...a nephew."

"Gosh. I always wanted a nephew. I got a niece. Ashlyn."

"Ahhhh. Alex **(A/N: will come in handy next chapter)** is my nephew's name."

"Ok...so back to this. What is your favorite color?"

"Yellow because its awesome and I'm awesome."

"Mine is red."

"Ewww...the devil color."

"No. I think it's a good color. Not all colors represent evil."

"No I said devil color because I hate it. Ugh...disgusting."

"Okay...back to the game. What's your favorite movie?"

"Um...Romeo and Juliet." **(A/N: haha that's Ross's aswell.)**

"Mine is The Notebook."

"Aww awesome...but you're such a crybaby."

"What am not!"

"Are too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"AHHHHH SHUT THE HELL UP WILL YA!" We both hear from the wall.

"Yep...that was Mrs. Bankster."

"Yep."

"Okay lets finish our game."

"Okay...so um...oh it's your turn." I say.

He nods. "Um...so what is your favorite TV show?"

"Um...the Fosters."

"Ok...mine is Walking Dead." **(A/N: Thats Ross's favorite...I think?)**

"Loser!"

"No...you are a loser!"

"Ok..anyways, my turn. Um...did you ever have a girlfriend?"

"Um...n-n-no." He says sheepishly rubbing the back if his neck nervously.

"Haha!"

"Shut up!" He said. "What about you?"

"Oh...no I don't have a girlfriend!"

"Huh?" He said. "You know what I mean."

"O-ok. Um...yeah. Three." I said sheepishly.

"Ok...well, how many kisses?"

"Um...I never got that far with a relationship."

* * *

**Austin's POV**

When she said that, I fist pumped.

Wait...why am I fist pumping?

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Wait! Why is Austin fist pumping?

"Um...Austin, are you ok?" I ask him. He looks at me and I can see the deep code of red on his cheeks. "Ha! Caught you in an Embarrising moment!" I exclaimed. His cheeks deepened the red color. He got up in a hurry while scratching the back of his neck. "Um...I gotta go." He said running to the door. I run and meet up with him. "So, I'll see you tomorrow...I guess." I say to him with a smile. He smiles back and nod. "See you tomorrow Ally." And with that, he left.

**[End of Flashback]**

"Wake up buddy." I say while shaking Alex. He was in my guest room that's in my two-bedroom apartment. He yawned and opened his eyes with a smile. "Morning Aunt Ally." He sleeply said. I smiled back at him. "Morning." I walked to the door and turned back to him. "You ready for your pancakes and eggs?" I ask him. He smiled at me and nodded. I gave him one last smile before walking out the door. I walked into the kitchen that already was filled with the smell of pancakes. I took three pancakes and put them on his plate then took some eggs and put them on there aswell. "Aunt Ally!" Alex called out coming into the room. "I'm ready!" I eyed him up and down. He was wearing a yellow HOLLESTER shirt with black skinny jeans and yellow converse. "Ha! My little nephew is getting older everyday isn't he?" I asked him while ruffling up his head. He nodded his head as he took his seat at the breakfast table.

*Later on that Day*

We are walking down the street. Alex is jumping up and down. "Aunt Ally? Can we please go and get some ice cream?" He asked me. I sighed and nodded. "Sure." We skipped our way over to the ice cream store. When I get there, I notice one particular person that I almost see on a daily basics now.

AUSTIN and a...little girl?

* * *

**[Commercial]**

Next Sunday on an all new Austin & Ally

Dez meets his sister's new boyfriend but is it really who he wanted it to be?

Hint: The boyfriend's name start with a 'C'

**[End of Commercial]**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

We were walking down the street. Suddenly, I felt tugging on my arm. "Uncle Austin? Can I please have some ice cream?" She asked. I looked across the street to see an ice cream shop. "Okay." I say. We make our way over there. Once we get to the counter, I tell the clerk. "Um...one Fruity Mint Swirl and one Cookie Dough ice cream." I say and he nods. Seconds later, we got our ice cream and sat down.

_Minutes Later_

"Long time no see." I hear someone say behind me. Wait, I know that voice. I turned around to see Ally and someone short. "Hey Ally...whose this?" I asked pointing to the little boy. He looked up at me locking his ice cream. "I'm Alex." He said then looked over to my niece. "(Gasp) Ashlyn!" He exclaimed. Her eyes widened. "Alex!" She screamed. I looked at the two. "How do you know each other?" I asked the two little ones. Ashyln looked at me. "Um...because we used to be in daycare together." Ashyln said in a DUH tone. I smirked at the two as they started chatting with one another. I turned to Ally. "So...what are you up to today?"

_11:30 at Night_

"Haha!" I laughed. "I still remembered that." Ally and I were still conversation and so was the kids. "Um...if you guys are still here, GET OUT!" The intercome said loudly. We all flinched and ran outside. "Wow...talk about rude!" Ally said. I nodded. "Hey...don't you know where a good vacation spot will be for my parents...Los Angeles." Ally said. I nodded. "It's a great spot for any vacation."

"Hey!" Alex said. "Can we go on a vacation?"

"Please uncle Ausitn." Ashlyn pleaded.

I looked over to Ally. She smiled nodding.

I nodded back.

"We're going on a trip to LA!" I shout out.

* * *

**A/N: I got bored at the end.**

**Sorry...anyways, TF (maybe) will be updated later on today...look on my profile if your confused on when stuff comes out.**

**Anyways, until the next two chapters**

**R5Auslly**


	4. Packing for the Trip

**A/N:** **Hey guys this is another chapter!**

**FYI! I kinda wrote and remembered some of those lyrics so don't go all 'you weren't supposed to put songs on here and all' because I didn't. I actually took the time to write it out and then type it so please shut it!**

**Thanks to: Kaylee, LoveShipper, rauraauslly, nerdychick316, CaptainSwan93, Singer103, EnvyNV, Stephanie-Chibi, Sibuna1023, Demi101, melitza253r. S, EmilyAnaya, raurarossulavaher, AusllyxLover, URxGORGEx, 12concannon, AAfan561, ItsYaGirlTerTer, and Guest (Thats the one who gave me a bad report but it's okay.)**_-Thanks for your reviews guys._

**Well here ya go!**

* * *

"Yay!" Alex and Ashlyn cheered. "We're going on a trip to Les Ungelus!" I looked at Austin to see him also looking at me. Our mouths started wobbling as we tried to contain our laughter. But...sadly it didn't happen. Austin and I bursted out with laughs. When we contained our laughters, we just looked at each other. I swear...it felt like the right moment to lean in and kiss him right then and there. But, I had to remember that we're nothing more.

_Why were you thinking that way?_

I wasn't...I was just-

_Admit it! You are in love with Austin._

No! I'm not in love with my apartment neighbor.

_I think I hear a denial here._

Sh-shut it!

_Or what_

Or you'll wish that you hadn't because I'll make myself have a brain freeze.

_Oh...um...so you don't like Austin...goodie!_

"Ally!" I heard that snapped me out of my thoughts. I came back to realization by Austin. He was standing there looking concerned. "Ally, are you ok?" He asked me. I nodded. "Yeah, I just was thinking of something." I said. He shook his head like he wasn't buying it. "Um...I think that I disagree right there." He said. The kids nodded. I sighed. "I really don't disagree." I said and walked ahead of them. I hear a sigh behind me and then someone holds my hand. I smile because I know it's Alex but when I looked over...it was Austin. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. I smiled at him. He smiled back and I couldn't help but feel something different between us. It was...akward different. I seen him starting to lean in and my eyes widened. How could this happen? I wanted to scoot back but I was so lost into his eyes that I leaned my head FOWARD aswell.

"Ahem!" We both hear and jump. I turned to my side to see Alex giving Austin a stern look and Ashlyn giving me a warm smile. I blushed deeply. I side tracked to Austin to see him blushing aswell. I decided to break the silence slash akwardness. "Okay...so how about we all spend the night at my apartment tonight." I tell them. Alex and Ashlyn cheer while Austin just looked at me nodding. "Okay...it's settled." I said grabbing Alex's free hand. "Um...Austin, Ashlyn." I say turned around to them. They both looked at me. "Yes?" Ashlyn said with the sweetest voice. Then I said, "Go ahead and pack then in the morning...we will leave for the trip." I turned around and we walked back to the apartments.

When I got to my door, I opened it. Alex ran in and I was about to go in until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around. "Yes Austin?" I asked. I looked behind him to see nothing. Ashlyn must've hurried in to get ready. "Um...thanks." He said sheepishly. You could tell by the way he was scratching his neck. I bowed like a young lady when she has a skirt on. "You're welcome my good sir." Austin laughed and I did too.

"Alright...see you later tonight." Austin said to me turning to go into his door.

I sighed. "Alright! Later tonight."

I was about to go in until I heard a voice behind me. "OOOH, he's coming to your house later on tonight. Whatcha gonna do? Oh...you're probably going to have s-" I interuppted the old lady that looks around 80. "Um...we're just taking the kids on a trip."

She wriggles her eyebrows. "Oh...so you already went through that stage huh?" She said. I sighed and just went inside my apartment. Once I shut the door from that so rude lady, I was surrounded by Alex's different pairs of clothes. "Auntie Ally, can you help me?" He asked sweetly and I nodded. "Yay! Thanks Auntie Ally." I laugh. "No problem." I said and walked over to his suitcase.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Uncle Austin!" I hear Ashlyn shout as I walk into the living room. "Guess what!" She says. I laugh a little. "What!" I say with a little enthusiasm as I sit on the couch. She jumps up and down finally landing on my lap. "I can't wait until we get to Los Angelus!" She exclaimed. I nodded. I sighed as I softly placed her beside me. I stood up and made my way to my bedroom. "I'm gonna start packing!" I called out to Ashlyn. I sneaked a glance to see Ashlyn jumping up and down excitedly again. I chuckled as I walked into my closet.

As I get my clothes, I start singing a tune.

_Show you off, tonight I wanna show you off (eh, eh, eh)_

_What you got, a billion could've never bought (eh, eh, eh)_

_We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight_

_I wanna show you all the finer things in life_

_So just forget about the world, we're young tonight_

_I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya_

_Cause all I need_

_Is a beauty and a beat_

_Who can make my life complete_

_It's all about you,_

_When the music makes you move_

_Baby, do it like you do_

_Cause..._

_[Beat break]_

_Body rock, girl, I can feel your body rock (eh, eh, eh)_

_Take a bow, you're on the hottest ticket now, oh (eh, eh, eh)_

_We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight_

_I wanna show you all the finer things in life_

_So just forget about the world, we're young tonight_

_I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya_

_Cause all I need_

_Is a beauty and a beat_

_Who can make my life complete_

_It's all about you,_

_When the music makes you move_

_Baby, do it like you do_

_Cause all... (all I need is love) I need_

_Is a beauty and a beat_

_Who can make my life complete_

_It's all... (all I need is you) about you,_

_When the music makes you move_

_Baby, do it like you do_

_Cause..._

"Uncle Austin!" I hear a screeching voice behind me. I slowly turn around to see my niece's face. "You can sing?!" She asked me. I sighed and nodded. "Yeah...but please don't tell anyone abou this!" I beg her. She smiles and nods. I laugh. "Okay...cutie go get dressed and packed up." I say. She nods and runs out the room.

Wow...I mean like wow!

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I'm currently listening to Selena Gomez in the background.

_Now that I have captured your attention_

_I wanna steal ya for a rhythm intervention_

_Mr. TSA, I'm ready for inspection_

_Sh-sh-show me how you make a first impression_

_Oh, oh_

_Can we take it nice and slow, slow_

_Break it down and drop it low, low_

_Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can't let me go_

_I just wanna feel your body right next to mine_

_All night long_

_Baby, slow down the song_

_And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"_

_All night long_

_Baby, slow down the song_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Yeah, baby, slow down the song_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Yeah, baby, slow down the song_

_If you want me I'm accepting applications_

_So long as we can keep this record on rotation_

_You know I'm good with mouth-to-mouth resuscitation_

_Breathe me in, breathe me out_

_So amazing_

_Oh, oh_

_Can we take it nice and slow, slow_

_Break it down and drop it low, low_

_Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can let me go_

_I just wanna feel your body right next to mine_

_All night long_

_Baby, slow down the song_

_And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"_

_All night long_

_Baby, slow down the song_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Yeah, baby, slow down the song_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Yeah, baby, slow down the song_

_Breathe me in, breathe me out_

_The music's got me goin'_

_Breathe me in, breathe me out_

_No stoppin' til the morning_

_Breathe me in, breathe me out_

_You know I'm ready for it_

_For it, for it!_

_Yeah!_

_Breathe me in, breathe me out_

_The music's got me goin'_

_Breathe me in, breathe me out_

_No stoppin' til the morning_

_Breathe me in, breathe me out_

_You know I'm ready for it_

_For it, for it!_

_Yeah!_

_(I-It's the cataracts)_

_I just wanna feel your body right next to mine_

_All night long_

_Baby, slow down the song_

_And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"_

_All night long_

_Baby, slow down the song_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Yeah, baby, slow down the song_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Yeah, baby, slow down the song_

_How do I do it?_

_I-I-It's the cataracts_

_Ha ha ha ha_

Man! I love singing to Selena Gomez. It is very awesome.

"Auntie Ally!" I hear behind me. "You can sing?" I turn around slowly as I finally made eye contact with him. "(Sigh) Please don't tell Alex." I say walking up to him. "I'll do anything for you if you kept this promise." (1)

He nods and runs out the room. Suddenly, the doorbell rings. "Um...come in!" I say once I come closer to the door. The door opened with one muscular tall blonde and one little sweet blonde.

Wait! Did I just call Austin muscular?

"Um...hey...we're ready." Austin sheepishly said. Again, I know when Austin is nervous.

"O-okay." I say now nervous. "The guest room is right over there." I tell them pointing at it. They smile up at me and make their way over to the room.

WHOO! In the morning, this will be all coming!

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the support guys.**

**If you followed, thanks to you guys!**

**If you favorited, thanks to you guys!**

**I'm planning on giving this story seventeen chapters. If you want more...you have to vote and vote and vote!**

**(1) That key point will come up in the sixth chapter so be waiting.**

**Alright, I'm gone...well there's still another chapter next so check that out.**

**Meet you on the next chapter,**

**R5Auslly**


	5. On the Road

**A/N: Hello Friends**

**Have you all been waiting for this moment. This the moment that you've all been waiting for.**

**It's the moment where you finally see their whole entire road trip.**

**The next 3 or so chapters will probably be based on the trip on L.A. ****_Not_**

**_Anyways, this will be the first chapter to have one of the kid's point of views in it._**

**So be looking for that. Okay...so without further or due..**

**I give you I'm Always Next Door: Road Trip**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

"Auntie Ally! Ally! Get up!" I hear two little voices shout. I open my eyes with a groan. I rolled over a little. "I want to sleep." I groan. Suddenly, everything stops. I sighed relived that its so peaceful. I closed my eyes and take in the silence. Suddenly, a cold wave hit me. I shot out of the bed shrieking. "Wh-what was that for?" I asked them looking at the bucket full of water. They chuckled softly before returning their gaze to me. "We were trying to get you up but you weren't getting up." Ashlyn said. I smiled a little then thought of something. "Hey guys...why don't we use this tactic on Austin himself?" I tell them. They nod smiling.

"Alright walk slowly and quietly." I whispered in their ear as we make it to the guest room. We finally stop at the guest room door. I looked down to the kids and they smiled. I looked back up to the door and quietly but quickly turned the knob. Once turned, I slightly open it to see Austin asleep on the bed. Right beside him was a spot where the covers where open so I guess Ashlyn was asleep there. I open the door more widely and we silently stand at the foot of his bed. I hear from behind me, "Here goes nothing." It was most likely Alex. We take slow steps to where his upper body was. It was all covered in the blanket, but I would like it better if I can tell if he's shirtless or not. I turn to Alex and Ashlyn. They have the bucket of water right now. I whisper to them. "Okay now...1.2.-" I was cut off by a voice. "Don't you dare do it, Dawson." It said. I turned around to see Austin smirking at me. "Wh-how did you know?" I asked him. He shrugged. "I guess...I'm not a heavy sleeper." He said with a smirk still planted on his face.

Shoot.

Great. Can this day get any better?

"Road Trip! Road Trip! Road Trip!" The other crazies kept chanting. I sighed. Man, I didn't know that this was going to happen. "What's up Ally?" I hear Austin ask me from the driver seat. I sigh once more and look over to him. "Oh...because you three are just chanting every thirty seconds or something." I tell him. He nods then shift so he could drive and look at the kids at the same time. "Uh...I think our thirty seconds are up so lets chant some more!" He shouts enthusiastic. "Road Trip! Road Trip! Road Trip!" They chant again. I groan. "Guys, can you do this somewhere else?" I ask them. They shook their heads and kept chanting.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

The whole morning was fun. We changed almost the whole time. Ally and Ashlyn, the girls, were currently asleep in the car. "Ha! Girls...they're always no fun." I say to Alex. Alex nodded. "Yeah...but at least Ashlyn chanted with us for a few minutes." He said and it was my turn to nod. I sighed as I shut the car off and get out to walk into the service station. I turn to Alex. "Okay...so I'm gonna get gas. Would you like anything from here, kiddo?" I asked him. He nodded. "Yeah...I would like some pancakes." He said with a smile. I smiled back. "Man...only if they had them in here." I said with a sigh. "Well...I'll just get us some honey buns so just sit tight and try not to wake anyone. I don't want to hear anybody's mouth...ya know." I tell him. He nodded and with that, I walk into the service station.

Once I got in, I looked around. It was quite small to be a gas station. It only had one cash register man there. I looked to my left to see a few potato chips. Then I looked in the back to see two refrigerators to see that drinks were in there. "What kind of gas station is this?" I say to myself out loud. "It's the finest in town." I hear a voice from behind. I turn around to see a man that is like seven inches taller than me. I mean...I actually six feet where this man could be seven feet. "Um...I didn't mean to say anything out loud." I say with a gulp. He glared at me silently then said, "Boy! I just heard you. If I were you, I would just shut it up right now because I wouldn't want my ass beatin!" I gulp once more. This man is seriously going to give me one of those old fashion ass beatings. "Um...I'm just going to go." I said softly and tried to slide past him but was picked up by the collar. I looked at his face to see that he was smirking at me evily. I squeezed my eyes shut. All of a sudden, something contacts with my jaw and I everything turns dark around me.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

_15 Minutes Later_

Gosh! Where is Austin? Ha! He's probably in there hooking up with some girl. Wait! He wouldn't do that. Well...not that I know him that well. I turn to Ashlyn. She's in the back seat with me. I shake her. "Ashlyn...I think something is wrong with Uncle Austin." I tell her. Ashlyn and I claimed each other's uncle and aunt so that's why I called him that. She jumped up wide-eyed. "Oh my gosh! Where is he?" He asked. I shrugged. "He went in there and never came back out." Ashyln nods then I think of something. "Hey...why don't we go in there and see what's up?" I ask her. She shakes her head. "That will be stupid Alex. We are only eight years old." She said and I nod.

Well...I guess Uncle Austin will be alright...I hope. &Fingers Cross&

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I wake up to see the driver's seat empty. I turned to the back to see A

Alex and Ashlyn hugging their knees. "Hey...where's Austin?" I ask them. That's when I noticed the gas station. Great going Ally. "He went in there like 17 minutes ago and hasn't came out since." Alex tells me. I nod and look straight foward to the gas station windows. "Alright...I'll go." I groan as I hop out the car. I was suddenly joined by two different hands holding my hands.

Wow...can this really get any better?

We walk in and I see a dusty and small place. Wow! This is the smallest service station I've ever seen. The kids and I look around. "Austin! Uncle Austin!" We all call out at the same time. Suddenly, a man who looks seven feet comes to me. "Um...exuse me, but there is no Austin here." He says politely. Wow...talk about bad actor. "Um...but he came in here like twenty minutes ago so are you sure?" I ask him slightly. He nods a little. I sigh. I'm not going to get any answers out of him. Unless? I look around a corner to see a a way. "Um...where's the bathroom?" I ask him. He points the opposite direction that I wanted to go.

Shit.

Woah...come yourself down Ally. No cursing...just no cursin even if it's in your mind.

"Um...so what's back there?" I ask him pointing to that door. Wow Ally...thank you for being straight-pointed. His smile finally turns into his frown. Suddenly, I felt two arms pull me away from the kids. "Auntie Ally!" They screamed. "Auntie A-" They were suddenly hit with some cyanogen gas. It knocked them out in like two seconds. I felt tears come in the procl of my eyes. "Nooooooooooo-" I was also soon gassed out and put to sleep.

_Later on_

I could feel myself being thrown and hitting the floor. I groan when I come in contact with the floor. I open my eyes to see that I was in a room that was just had gray walls and brown floor. I looked around for an exit. No exit. Then I see some steps and run to them. I walk up them to come into a door. Yes! I twist the knob but it was locked. I kicked the door. "Shoot." I say to myself. I walk down the steps to see three other bodies.

Why didn't I see them at first?

I walk over to them to see two with blonde hair and one with brown.

And I already knew who they were.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I open my eyes with a hard pain from my head. I held my head. "Oh gosh!" I groan to myself. Suddenly, I heard shouting upstairs. What's that all about? I couldn't fight the urge anymore so I let my eyes drop close.

I wake up to come in contact with the most beautiful eyes ever. "Hello? Austin, are you awake?" The voice says. I respond with a groan. I hear the voice sigh. I guess the sigh was a relief sigh. "Austin." I hear again.

Wait? I know that voice.

"Austin." I hear again. Oh my gosh, it's Ally! "Ally...I'm so happy you're safe." I say and hug her even though I'm too weak to stand up. She nods and look over to the side. I turn my attention to whatever she was looking at. Yep, right beside me were Alex and Ashlyn. It looked like they were completely gone. "Um...Ally, I think we should find a way out of here." I say. She nods. I smile and she does the same thing. Then the door flies open. "Haha!" The deep voice says as it comes out the corner. I see a gun and the first thing was a BOOM!

Before I could react, Ally's body silently fell beside my body.

The man held the gun to me. "You're next."

* * *

**[Commercial]**

In TWO days on an all new Austin & Ally

Dez meets his sister's new boyfriend but is it really who he wanted it to be?

Hint: The boyfriend's name start with a 'C'

**[End of Commecial]**

* * *

**•Notes**

Dog with a Blog season Premire is on September 22,2013

Austin & Ally season 2 finale is on September 29,2013

Shake It Up 'series' finale is in November

(Now if they're not true, don't get mad at me. I pulled them from somewhere. But, the Shake It Up is DEFIANTLY true!)

* * *

**Back to the Story- No one's POV**

Everyone in the hotel jumped up from the dream. Ally looked around to see the others breathing heavily just like her.

"Wierd dream?" Ally said.

The others nodded. Then all of a sudden. "Road Trip!" The trio shouted.

Ally groaned. "Ugh...even in the morning, you guys are all enthusiastic."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys.**

**I would like to thank you guys for everything.**

**Anyways, on my page...I have a poll there and it's there to see which story you like.**

**The first place winner will get more chapters/also huge event and the second place winner will have a huge event dedicated to them.**

**Alright REVIEW**

**R5Auslly**


	6. Team Kiddo and Smiley

**A/N: I would like to thank you guys on the patience.**

**It has been a week, but you guys have been very good to me and you guys deserve this chapter.**

**It's only a lot of Night stories and plans that will be introduced into the future.**

**Okay, so thank you guys for everything. You guys are MY everything and I couldn't do it without you. **

**REVIEW! Like crazy and be good**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

"Alright kiddos...it's time for bed." I say wrapping the blanket around them. They are currently in the back seat of the van. We only had one blanket so this is how it ended up being. They smile at me. We are now at a service station. Austin said we needed gas, so here we are. I'm currently in the backseat tucking them in. "Alright...lets go to bed." I tell them. "We still have about a day until we finally get to Los Angelous. You guys want to be healthy and fully awake, don't you?" I asked them and they nodded their heads. I sighed as I looked out the window. We were now in Utah. We made a few stops which made us a day behind. This is the Fifth day...we were suppose to be in LA by then. But, now we'll be there in two more days. I hope it's for the best, because these little guys been saying 'Are we there yet?' constantly.

**_[Flashback to 2 Days Ago] -NO ONES POV_**

Ally was calmly asleep in her passenger seat. Austin was driving, of course. Alex was playing his Nintendo DS XL (1). Last but not least, Ashlyn was listening to music with Ally's headphones. Everything was going great. Alex started to get bored so he sat down the console and took out white copy paper. He took out his crayons and began to draw. A few minutes later, Ashlyn became bored with music. So, she took off the headphones and picked up Alex's console. Alex didn't notice. Meanwhile, Austin was driving when a car came speeding in front of him. "Hey...watch it Jackass!" He yelled at the car. Ashlyn and Alex both widened their eyes. "Um...Uncle Austin?" Ashlyn asked. Austin then noticed that he cursed in front of the kids. Suddenly, the speeding car slowed down to the side of him. The person in the car rolled down their window and flicked Austin off before speeding back up. Austin was about to throw it back, but he remembered that the kids were in the car. Austin sighed and turned up the music. "Um...Uncle Austin?" Ashlyn asked again but with more impatient ness. Austin turned down the radio. "Yeah, sweetie?" He asked. Ashlyn jumped up and down in her seat before she answered. "Are we there yet?" She asked. Austin sighed and chuckled while shaking his head. Then he turned the radio up again. Ally begin to stir so Austin turned it back down. But, that didnt help. Ally already had woken up. She stretched before looking to the back to see the kids minding their own buisness. She then turned her attention to Austin. "Hey Austin?" Ally says. Austin chuckles while Ally is confused at why he was chuckling. "What?" She asked. He shrugged and said. "I don't know, it was just weird for you to wake up and just say 'Hey Austin'." Ally squinted her eyes in confusion then she shrugged. "Okay, I don't even want to know." She says and goes into her bag for her headphones. Once she realize that they weren't there, she begins to freak out. "AUSTIN!" She screeched and this made Austin swerve the van because of being startled. Austin looked at Ally crazy as she went on. "I thought that I had my headphones packed?" Ashlyn laughs behind her. "Oh...sorry Ally. I was just using them." She says and Ally lets out a sigh of relief. Ally nods and puts them in as she press play on her iPod. Once done, the first noise through the headphones were, "Are we there yet?" Ally jumped at the sound. But then ignored it. "Are we there yet?" It came again. Ally pulled out the headphones and threw them. "What the heck was that?!" Ally exclaimed. Austin looked at her confused again, but Ashlyn knew what she did. She recorded her voice in saying that so that it repeats what she says. Ashlyn and Alex laughs. Then Alex sits up. "Auntie Ally?" Alex asked. Ally turned to face him as Alex continued. "Are we there yet?" He asked with a smirk and Ally rolled her eyes and groaned.

**_[End of Flashback]_**

*Ally's POV*

So, there you go. That's what happened. Anyways, now I'm done tucking the little guys in. "Alright night...my little cuties." I say pinching their faces and tugging on it. I ease my way back to the front only to be called back to the back. I sighed as I unbuckled my seatbelt. "Yes guys." I say with a stubborn look. They chuckled but then said, "Can you tell us a bedtime story?" I sighed and said. "Which one?" They shrugged but then Ashlyn said, "What about a lovely one...you know like Cinderella but lets say that you are Cinderella and Uncle Austin is the prince." She suggested. I shrugged because I wanted to get this over with.

**_*In the Story*_**

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl named Allyssa. She lived with her wicked stepmother and two stepsisters. They treated Allyssa very badly. One day, they were invited for a grand ball in the king's palace. But Allyssa's stepmother would not let her go. Allyssa was made to sew new party gowns for her stepmother and stepsisters, and curl their hair. They then went to the ball, leaving Allyssa alone at home.

Allyssa felt very sad and began to cry. Suddenly, a fairy godmother appeared and said, "Don't cry, Allyssa! I will send you to the ball!" But Allyssa was too sad. She said, "I don't have a gown to wear for the ball!" The fairy godmother waved her magic wand and changed Allyssa's old clothes into a beautiful new gown! The fairy godmother then touched Allyssa's feet with the magic wand. And lo! She had beautiful glass slippers! "How will I go to the grand ball?" asked Allyssa. The fairy godmother found six mice playing near a pumpkin, in the kitchen. She touched them with her magic wand and the mice became four shiny black horses and two coachmen and the pumpkin turned into a golden coach. Allyssa was overjoyed and set off for the ball in the coach drawn by the six black horses. Before leaving. the fairy godmother said, "Allyssa, this magic will only last until midnight! You must reach home by then!"

When Allyssa entered the palace, everybody was struck by her beauty. Nobody, not even Allyssa's stepmother or stepsisters, knew who she really was in her pretty clothes and shoes. The handsome prince also saw her and fell in love with Allyssa. His name was Prince Austin. He went to her and asked, "Do you want to dance?" And Allyssa said, "Yes!" Prince Austin danced with her all night and nobody recognized the beautiful dancer. Allyssa was so happy dancing with the prince that she almost forgot what the fairy godmother had said. At the last moment, Allyssa remembered her fairy godmother's words and she rushed to go home. "Oh! I must go!" she cried and ran out of the palace. One of her glass slippers came off but Allyssa did not turn back for it. She reached home just as the clock struck twelve. Her coach turned back into a pumpkin, the horses into mice and her fine ball gown into rags. Her stepmother and stepsisters reached home shortly after that. They were talking about the beautiful lady who had been dancing with the prince.

The prince had fallen in love with Allyssa and wanted to find out who the beautiful girl was, but he did not even know her name. He found the glass slipper that had come off Allyssa's foot as she ran home. The prince said, "I will find her. The lady whose foot fits this slipper will be the one I marry!" The next day, Prince Austin and his servants took the glass slipper and went to all the houses in the kingdom. They wanted to find the lady whose feet would fit in the slipper. All the women in the kingdom tried the slipper but it would not fit any of them. Allyssa's stepsisters also tried on the little glass slipper. They tried to squeeze their feet and push hard into the slipper, but the servant was afraid the slipper would break. Allyssa's stepmother would not let her try the slipper on, but the prince saw her and said, "Let her also try on the slipper!" The slipper fit her perfectly. The prince recognized her from the ball. He married Allyssa and together they lived happily ever after."

**_*End of Story*_**

Once I finished the story, I noticed that the little two were asleep. "Wow...so much can just put these two to bed." I whispered to myself before walking back to the front seat. Austin came in about a minute later. He started the car and turned to me. "Ready?" He asked. I nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be." I finished and then we were off.

* * *

NO ONES POV

Meanwhile, Ally thought they were asleep when they really weren't. Ashlyn turned to Alex with her hand on his chest. Even though she's five, she can be adorable. "Alex, I think we should put my uncle and your auntie together." She whispered to him. Alex opened his eyes groggily before returning the smile. "Yeah, it would be cool." He stated. "Then we could spend every time with each other." Ashlyn nodded then frowned. Alex noticed. "Why so glum?" He asked. Ashlyn sighed. "Alex, we live with different parents. So, that means that we can't see each other." She said. Alex shrugged. "We'll just ask uncle and auntie can we come over." He said and looked to the roof of the car. "If they have a baby, it would be so awesome. How do they make those anyway?" He asked. Ashlyn shrugged. She sighed and lied her head in Alex's chest. Alex shifted so that he was comfortable. "You know...we need to make a plan to get them together." He told her. Ashlyn nodded in his chest. "Yep...and I have the perfect one." Ashlyn stated and whispered something in Alex's ear. Alex smiled when she was done and nodded her head. "Deal!" He said but really loudly.

Austin looked in the rear-view mirror and Ally turned around. "Hey! Bed time!" She said. "You guys better be asleep in 69 seconds or no ice cream tomorrow." Ashlyn and Alex both closed their eyes drifting off to sleep.

Austin turned to Ally then back to the road. "Haha! You sure do got a way with kids." He says.

She nods and smiles back.

* * *

**A/N: So how did you guys like it?**

**Another chapter will be coming up to you guys during the season premiere of Dog with a Blog on September 20th. (Awesome!)**

**(1) I dislike Nintendos.**

**On Sunday, September 29th...I will be uploading two-yes 2-story finales.**

**One is LWMHB and the other is Together,FOREVER!**

**Alright be good and stay safe-oh and REVIEW!**

**R5Auslly **


	7. Question That Needs An Answer

**A/N: This is new and I'm happy. Don't worry because I'm not ending this story until JanuaRY. And the sequel Should come out in February!**

* * *

7) Questions that Needs an Answer  
-Austin being Austin and Ally being Ally. Ashlyn being Alex and Alex being Ashlyn, what? Yep...you heard that right. Ashlyn and Alex's plan has been plotted and now you have to wait for the good moment. Will Team Kiddo and Smiley's plan work? Or will it backfire.

* * *

*No One's POV*

Today was just a weird day for everyone. Everything was weird. Yesterday, they finally got back from their vacation. They spent a while in Los Angelous and they couldn't be anymore happier. Anyways, today was just one weird day. They were like each other. Ashlyn was acting like Alex. Alex was acting like Ashlyn. Austin was acting like Ally. Ally was acting like Austin. It was just weird. Ally now eats pancakes. Ashlyn runs around all crazy. Alex draws and plays with dolls. And Austin just writes all day. For what reason, not anyone knows. They're just in their own state of mind right now.

"Ashlyn, what are you doing?" Austin asked his favorite niece. "Why are you running around? Isn't that like Alex's thing?" Ashlyn chuckled as she kept running around his apartment. "Oh you're really going home tomorrow...just you watch." He mumbled to himself as he kept writing down lyrics. Suddenly, there is a knock on his door. He runs over and opens it. It reveals Ally and Alex. Austin smiles. "Oh hey guys." He greets them. They smile back and Alex runs in. As soon as he's in the second room, he runs straight to Ashlyn. "Are you ready for the deal?" He asked. Ashlyn smiled and nodded. "It's already in motion." She said smiling evily.

Meanwhile, Austin and Ally are sitting on the couch. Ally brought a plate of pancakes from IHOP while Austin was writing down some song lyrics. "Ally, dont you think this stuff is weird?" He asked her and Ally nodded. "Yeah, it seems like we're doing everything different. Isn't that-"

"Ally! Ally! Wake Up!" Ally hears and opens her eyes. There she sees a familiar type of eyes. Golden-lock. She has always liked those kind of eyes and could fall in love with it if she wanted to. But, the thing was that she wouldn't be so obvious into putting herself out like that. Ally sat up and looked around. It sure was night time still. Ally groaned and fell back onto her pillow, but was suddenly shooked again. "Mommy! Mommy! Wake up!" She heard a little girl's voice, so Ally opened her eyes. Ally looked around confused. "Why did she call me mommy?" She asked herself. Suddenly, arms wrapped around her and Ally unrelucantly melted into it. "Hey babe. Sorry for little Ally waking you up." He said and Ally froze. She knows that voice from anywhere. "I put her back in bed. She just had a bad dream." Ally turned around slowly to see..."

* * *

*Ally's POV*

"Austin!" I shouted and sat up from my bed. I let out breaths that I was holding for a while. "No more sleeping." I told herself as I got up and went to the kitchen. That was a sudden dream. I don't dream about love, at ALL. That's why it was so unfamiliar to me. This was crazy..and I mean very crazy. I never realized the love for Austin. It's just so unfamiliar to me. "Auntie Ally, do I really have to go home tomorrow?" A voice says from behind me. I turn to see my nephew giving me a pouty face. Well...too bad, because his is not really good. So, I can easily not get attracted to that type of face. "No, Alex. Your mom wants you home tomorrow." I tell him and he says. I turn around and pour me some milk. But suddenly, I turn back around. "Why are you up at 2 in the morning anyways?" I asked him. It was very unusual for him to be. I mean...it was VERY unusual. He sighs. "I couldn't sleep. Can we invite Austin and Ashlyn over? I want my last day at my aunt's house to be great." He says and I can't feel anything, but I know that there's another reason behind this. "What do you have planned?" I simply ask him and he shakes his head smiling. "Nothing, Aunt Ally. I'm just really wanting Ashlyn to come over." He says. "Wow, for a six year old. You are very persuading." I tell him and he smiles at me before running off. I sigh and walk to my room. I grab my cellar phone and dial Austin's number.

He picks up with a sleepy voice. "Hello?" "Hey, Austin! I was wondering if you and Ashlyn would come over." I asked him. I hear a pause. Then he says, "Um...yeah. I guess we could come over. Wait! What are you doing up at 2:00 in the morning?" He asked me and I tell him. "I just had a weird dream. That's basically all that happened." He sighs. "Okay, let me go wake up-UNCLE AUSTIN CAN WE GO! I WANT TO PLAY WITH ALEX!" Ashlyn cuts Austin. Austin laughs silently. "Okay, Ally. I'll be over." He says and hangs up the phone. I put my phone on the bedside table. Then I walked over to the couch. Alex was already there playing a video game on the flat screen that I have in the living room. "What you playing Alex?" I asked. He turned around. "Oh, I'm just playing Grand Theft Auto 5." He says and turns back to he television destroying cars and killing guys. Wow! This sire is violent.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

I took a deep breathe and walked to the door. I swung it open to see Ashlyn running into the living room. This is something like the dream. Ashlyn running to Alex, but in the dream Alex ran to Ashlyn. The thing is, what were they talking about?

* * *

*No One's POV-The Kids*

Alex looked over to his Aunt and friend. They were just standing there awkwardly talking and looking at each other. "There's no way that this plan can't work." Ashlyn said interuppting Alex's gaze. "Our plan is wreckproof." Alex nodded and turned back to his game. "So, what are we going to do in the meantime?" Ashlyn asked. Alex sighed and sat down his controller. "Well...we can just play truth or dare right now. I really don't know how to play, because I was never taught. But, I heard that you can make people do things that you want and that's step one of our plan." Alex said and Ashlyn nodded with a smile. She turned back to the adults, who are just still akwardly talking. "Alright, here it goes for step one." Ashlyn says and makes her way to the adults. "Hey, so Can we play a game?" Ashlyn asked them. Austin & Ally just looked at her weird. "Um...sure. What's it about?" Austin said finally stepping into the door. Ashlyn smiled. "Truth or Dare!" She called out and raced to sit on the couch beside Alex. Austin and Ally walked over and sat on the love seat. Ashlyn cheered in her mind, while Alex got a mental image of them making out. "Ewww!" He exclaimed. Everyone looked at him weirdly. "Oh...um...sorry." Alex said and hurried to sit back down. Austin eyed him, he knew that Alex was up to something but what was it?

"Alright so, Alex, truth or dare?" Ally asked. Alex thought for a while before saying, "Truth." Ally smiled. "Is it true that you have to sleep with a night light?" Ally asked and Alex's cheeks heated up. Ashlyn laughed out loud. Alex cheeks grew harder. Austin chuckled a little bit, but put a comfortable hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I was just like you when I was little. Better yet, I didn't move my nightlight until eight years old. You are six and you have better chance of stopping it." Austin said and Alex smiled. "Okay...so Uncle Austin, Truth or Dare?" Alex asked him. Austin said. "Truth." "Well...is it true that you like my Aunt?" He asked. Austin shifted nervously in his seat. "Yeah...as in a best friend. Right?" He asked and Ally nodded. Alex and Ashlyn looked at each other. Meanwhile, Austin and Ally made contact and mouthed, "I know what they're doing." They turned their attention back to the kids. "Okay, so Aunt Ally, truth or dare?" Ashlyn says. Ally being Ally chose truth. "Okay so is it true that you like my uncle?" Ally chuckles. "Yes, I'm in love with him." Ally said. The kids jumped up from the chair and cheered. Austin & Ally laughed. "Guys! We already seen through your plan. It did not work!"

The kids settled down and pouted. "Man! But you guys are so good together." Ashlyn said sitting down. "I know. If any other dude came up to my Aunt, I would kill him. But, you are different and...I like different." Alex said sitting down.

Austin smiled and looked over to Ally. "And I know that too." He said before getting off of the couch and onto the floor with one knee. Ally gasped as well as the kids.

"Ally, I-" He was interuppted by the kids. "Just skip it already!" They said in unison. Austin let out a breathe that he didn't know he was holding. "Ally, will you be my girlfriend?" Austin asked and the kids cheered. Ally looked around. "Um...um..."

"Y-YES!" Ally shouted but unsure a little.

"Great!" Austin said. "Hey, don't feel bad. I promise it'll get better than this."

He went over and hugged her. Ally sighed as she leaned into Austin's ear. "Not ready to kiss yet so don't try." She said. Austin chuckled. "I wasn't ready either."

* * *

**A/N: Wow! I haven't updated since the 6th. That's of September of course. I feel bad but I had to put all the September stuff in there. Anyways, the season one finale might be sometime this week or next Monday.**

**So be here for that.**

* * *

**Next Time On ~** I'm Always Next Door:

_"Come on, let's meet my parents!" Austin says pulling Ally to his parent's doorstep._

_Ally gulped as the door opened. "Hey, honey." Mimi said as she gave her son a hug. Mimi pulled away and looked at Ally. "And who is this?" She asked. Austin smiled. "Mama, this is my girlfriend Ally."_

_When Austin & Ally entered Sonic Boom, Ally's Dad ran over. "Hey Ally, how are you doing?" He asked. Ally smiled nervously. The dad noticed then looked at Austin._

_"Who are you?" He asked._

_Austin smiled. "I am your daighter's new boyfriend." Austin said wrapping his arms around Ally._

* * *

**Bye  
R5Auslly**


	8. DRAMA! (Season 1 Finale)

**A/N: Ha! Yes, you all have made it to the season finale of I'm Always Next Door.**

**I truly want to say that you guys are awesome and thank you guys for reviewing because without you...I wouldn't have the courage to write.**

**With that being said, there's a Christmas event coming up for this Story. It's going to be a two-shot called I'M ALWAYS YOUR CHRISTMAS PRESENT. The first one will just be the original one then the second one will be the extended chapter.**

**This Halloween...the same is going to happen to Nanny or Wifey. It's just going to be called NOW: Halloween.**

**So yeah...anyways, at the end...I'll tell you when season two will premiere which will not be in October, sadly.**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

-8)There is drama everywhere and you can't get around it. The little ones acting up and what's up with Austin & Ally. Or better yet, their parents? Season One Finale.

* * *

_Season One Finale:_

"Wakey Wakey My Ally-Wally." Austin says to his peacefully sleeping girlfriend. She stirs a little, but does not fully awaken. Austin smiled at his view. His new girlfriend was absolutely gorgeous. And, he couldn't be anymore happy for that. "Ally, wake up." He says shaking her gently. She groans opening her eyes. Austin chuckled. "Aren't you going to wake up?" He asked her. She shook her head and closed her eyes again. "Come on, Ally." He says and Ally groans. She turned over. "What time is it?" She sleeply asked. Austin checked his watch. "5:26 in the morning." He said nonchalantly. "And tell me why you're waking me up that early?" She asked finally sitting up and glaring at him. Austin jumped back. You might think of the sudden outburst, but that's not really why. It's slightly the reason, but the main reason is her bed-head. She looked like a gorilla came and tried to pull her hair and put it on the trash. "Ally, what happened?" Austin asked chuckling to himself. Ally looked at him confused before remembering that she had just woke up. "Oooooh...my hair?" She asked smiling a little. He nods. Ally shakes her head amused. "Oh and like your hair never does this." She says before getting up from her bed. She walks to the bathroom and brushes her teeth before turning on the shower. Austin smiled as she bent over to turn on the shower. Him and his perverted mind. He walked up slowly behind her and slapped her ass. "Woah!" Ally exclaimed standing up and covering her butt. "What was that for?" She asked with a sky smirk. He smirked in return. "Just showing my lady that I have 'complete' control over her." He said. Ally gawked. "So not true." He scoffed. "Oh really?" He said and Allly lifted her eyebrows in confusion. "Bend over so that I can slap your behind again." He just tell her. It was quite rude a little. She shook her head. "No." She simply said and walked past him and to her bedroom. Austin just shook his head. "Oh okay, I guess I gotta call and tell Alex what sex really means?" He says. Austin brought up what happened while they were on the trip. At the hotel when they were watching a movie, it had talked about sex and the adults didn't know what to do. Ally turned around and her eyes widened. "Okay, okay." She said bending over. "Right." Austin said smiling down at her. "I'm not gonna smack your butt, but I can if you-" He was cut off with Ally kicking him in the groin. "Oh...so you can smack my ass, but I can't kiss you. You sure do have your ways don't you Moon?" Ally said laughing before running into the bathroom. Austin sunk down to the ground clutching his member with pain. "Oh...Ally, you're so going to get it."

"Okay, so what are we doing today?" Ally asked Austin while they were riding Ally's car. Austin shrugged. "Nothing big, but meeting our parents." Soon enough, they pulled up to the Moon's house. Ally gulped as she looked at the yellow and sky blue house. "Ally, come on. It's gonna be fine." Austin said as he cut off the car. He got out and circled around. He opened Ally's door and helped her out. "Come on." He said. They walked up the steps."Come on, let's meet my mom!" Austin says pulling Ally to his parent's doorstep.

Austin smiled at his girlfriend before knocking on the door. It soon opened. Ally gulped as the door opened. "Hey, honey." Mimi said as she gave her son a hug. Mimi pulled away and looked at Ally. "And who is this?" She asked. Austin smiled. "Mama, this is my girlfriend Ally." Austin stated with a smile and Mimi jumped up and down happily. "Finally!" She exclaimed hugging Ally. "I can't believe you're finally dating Austin!" She hugged Austin and gave him a peck on his cheek. They walked into the Moon's house. "Um...mom, we're just gonna have a dinner at my apartment." Austin told his mom. "Just be there around 7." He says and she nods. "Alright," Austin turns to Ally. "Lets get going so I can meet your father."

When Austin & Ally entered Sonic Boom, Ally's Dad ran over. "Hey Ally, how are you doing?" He asked. Ally smiled nervously. The dad noticed then looked at Austin.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Austin smiled. "I am your daughter's new boyfriend." Austin said wrapping his arms around Ally.

Lester looked at Austin again and gasped. Suddenly, Lester fell. "He's having another heart attack!" Ally said grabbing her phone. She dialed the police. In a few seconds, they were finally up there. The ambulance took Lester on the gournie. Ally cried on Austin's shoulder. "This is just like the first time when he had a heart attack." Ally said. **(A/N: In the first chapter, it says something about Lester having a heart attack.)** Austin let out a deep breathe as he hold Ally on his arms. "Austin," Ally said pulling away from Austin. "I think I should be a alone right now." Austin's eyes grew wide. "We're not breaking up, are we?" He asked and Ally shook her head. Austin let out a sigh of relief before nodding. "Sorry for startling you and waking you up early this morning." Austin says and Ally smiles. "Thanks but I'm gonna need some time." She says to him and he smiles. "Alright, I'll be back later my princess." He tells her with a smack on her ass before walking out. Ally glared at Austin even if he was gone. Oh...he so gonna get it.

"And I smacked her on her behind then left." Austin said explaining to Dez what had happened. Dez help up his hand and Austin did the same. "What up?!" They both said then ending with laughter. Suddenly, Austin phone rung. "Hello?" Austin said picking it up. "Austin, Ashlyn is like a total wreck over here!" His sister tells him. More like she's shouting at him. "Okay, okay...here I come." He tells her. He hangs up and looks at Dez with an apologetic look. "Sorry Dez, but Ashlyn's out of control. So, I gotta get going. Meet you at my apartment around 10?" Austin asked. Dez thought for a moment then nodded. "Alright...see you later." Then Austin ran off. Austin ran all the way to his sister's house. "Wow...I really gotta get me a car." Austin breathed in and our saying. Once he gained his air back, he approached the door. Knock. Knock. Knock. The door swiftly opens revealing his sister. Austin backs up from his sister's messed up face and hair. "Um...I'll just pick up Ashlyn and take her with me." He tells her. "It's probably best to give you some space." She nods with a fake smile before turning around. "ASHLYN GO PACK!" Austin's sister shouted to the stairway. "YOURE GOING WITH YOUR UNCLE!" You could hear Ashlyn cheering now.

~Meanwhile at Sonic Boom~

Ally's phone starts to ring. She picks up. "Hello?" "Open up the door, I'm dropping off Alex!" That's all she need to hear. Ally hung up and opened the door. Around 2 seconds later, Alex appeared. "Hi Aunt Ally, mom said that I was acting up and she told me that she needed a break." Alex said with a smile. Ally looked at her nephew knowing something was up, but she just dismissed. Suddenly, Austin and Ashlyn appear in the doorway. "Hey love." He said walking over and putting his arm around her petite body. Ashlyn jumped up and down excitedly when she saw Alex. "Let's go up to the practice room!" Alex suggested and they ran along. Austin chuckled as he positioned himself on top of the counter. A costumer came in and Ally excused herself. Ally turned around and started communicating with the customer. Austin then just admired her beauty from behind. He noticed everything. Her skinny but pretty legs, her straight-combed hair, and her...ooooh-Austin's favorite...her butt. She finished talking to the costumer and turned around to Austin still looking below. She looked down and back up with a blush. She thought that Austin was looking at her...um...womanhood but he wasn't. He was too busy staring at her ass that when she turned around, his eyes were still glued to the same direction he was looking before. "Um...Austin." Ally said and Austin jumped up out of his trance. He blushed crazily. "Oh...sorry."

"None taken." She said with a smile. "Now, what about we have a fun day with the kids?" She suggested. Austin chucked. "Well..." He stated puting his arms around Ally's hips. "I was thinking that we could..." He trailed off. Ally laughed. "Nope! Not ready." Was all she said and Austin laughed. "No, I was thinking that we could spend this day to ourselves." He said. Ally smiled. "What about Alex and Ashlyn?' She asked. Austin shrugged. Ally playfully swatted Austin's chest before making her way upstairs.

When she made her way up with Austin closely behind, she peeked into the practice room to see something surprising. Austin saw Ally freeze up so he ran beside her. Then what he saw was on the same face of Ally's. It was called: Amazement.

There was Alex and Ashlyn kissing. Austin smiled and turned to Ally. "Well, if they can do it, then we can do the same." He said. Ally smiled and felt him leaning closer. She leaned too until...

"Woo Hoo!" The children cheered. Both adults jumped apart. "Oh...I think we cheered to early Ashlyn?" Alex said. Ashlyn sighed dissapointefly and nodded. "Well...it was almost there. Just one kiss would make me happy." She said. Austin chuckled. "Then what was that about kissing your soon-to-be new cousin." Austin said. Ashlyn and Alex blushed.

~Moments Before Austin and Ally appeared in the Door~

"Hey..we should kiss so that they'll kiss." Ashlyn suggested. "They'll kiss if they see someone else kiss." Alex shook his head. "I don't know Ash." He said. "That's too risky." Ashlyn sighed. "Just come here and let me take the lead." She said and then brought her lips to Alex. That when Austin and Ally came in.

~Back with the present~

"Oh...well that was a good plan." Austin said and shrugged before walking down the stairs. Ally shook her head.

* * *

**Ashlyn's POV**

For some reason, kissing Alex felt good. But, I don't like him. Have you seen him?

Anyways, kissing felt good. I wonder what my future boy's lips will feel like when they're on mines.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end. It's the season one finale.**

**Okay, so the season two will not premiere in October. It will premiere in November,I don't know the date yet but it will premeire.**

**So please don't loose hope. I'm just gonna end some stories and all. Don't be mad...alright I'm gonna get started on LWMHB and FCFG/ TSHD.**

**See you in November,  
R5Auslly**


End file.
